


You See Through Right to the Heart of me

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Short One Shot, ah matsuri is shinki's mother, becoming father, meeting your son for the first time, shinki is a little bean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Dopo una serata di intenso lavoro ed una notte caratterizzata dall'insonnia, Gaara viene svegliato da suo fratello: c'è stato un incidente all'orfanotrofio, un incidente con la sabbia ferrifera.
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou (Naruto), Gaara & Matsuri, Gaara & Shinki (Naruto)
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	You See Through Right to the Heart of me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You See Through Right to the Heart of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426812) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> DATA: Sabato 28 Settembre 1690- anno 12  
> TITOLO: I Have Nothing - Whitney Houston

Gaara era stanco.

Il meeting col Consiglio la sera precedente era andato per le lunghe e dopo aveva dovuto trattenersi in ufficio per terminare del lavoro. Erano le due passate quando finalmente era riuscito a tornare nei suoi alloggi e come al solito il sonno aveva tardato a venire. Aveva riposato forse un paio d’ore prima che un martellare alla porta lo svegliasse di soprassalto. 

«Kazekage-sama. Kazekage-sama!» lo chiamò una voce da dietro il legno massiccio. «Kazekage-sama, vi prego, abbiamo bisogno di voi!»

Subito la stanchezza si ritrasse e Gaara balzò in piedi, la sabbia che vorticava lenta nella stanza. Che diavolo era successo? 

Nemmeno fece in tempo ad iniziare a vestirsi e chiedere qual era il problema, che la porta si spalancò e la sabbia si preparò ad attaccare. Ma sulla soglia c’era Kankurō, vestito con dei semplici pantaloni ed una maglia un po’ sgualcita. Non aveva il volto dipinto ma sulle spalle reggeva una delle sue marionette. Era evidentemente pronto alla battaglia, anche se non in divisa completa.

«Gaara, c’è stato un incidente all’orfanotrofio», comunicò mentre senza troppe cerimonie si recava al suo armadio e ne estraeva il primo completo di abiti che trovò. E non era la sua divisa. Ma Gaara non vi badò ed iniziò a vestirsi. 

«Cos’è successo?»

«Non è del tutto chiaro. Ma la guardia ha parlato di un attacco». La voce di Kankurō era strana e Gaara gli lanciò un’occhiata mentre infilava la testa nella maglia. «Con la satetsu».

Gaara si paralizzò a metà del movimento.

La sabbia ferriera non si vedeva dalla morte del Sandaime Kazekage. Era un dono inestimabile per Suna… ma poteva diventare anche una maledizione altrettanto grande, specialmente per il portatore. E Gaara si maledisse internamente mentre si assicurava al fianco la giara di sabbia. Si era sempre definito un Kazekage attento al suo popolo quindi com’era possibile che a Suna ci fosse qualcuno con quell’abilità e lui _non ne fosse a conoscenza_? Dannazione. Né Kankurō né la guardia avevano parlato di intrusione dall’esterno perciò doveva necessariamente trattarsi di qualcuno dell’orfanotrofio; probabilmente uno degli assistenti. Sapeva che erano tutti civili ma forse uno di loro aveva il jiton, probabilmente così debole da passare inosservato per anni. E in quel momento doveva essere terrorizzato.

«Sbrighiamoci».

* * *

L’orfanotrofio era un semplice complesso di strutture circolari tipiche dell’architettura urbana di Suna. Dodici anni prima era stato ampliato per accogliere la quantità enorme di bambini resi orfani dalla Quarta Guerra Ninja ma ora per fortuna gli ospiti si erano ridotti a poche decine.

Qualche anno prima Gaara aveva proposto al Consiglio di istituire un sistema di affidi ed adozioni come Kakashi aveva fatto a Konoha, ma la sua idea era stata stroncata sul nascere. Non che l’orfanotrofio fosse particolarmente disagevole o non a misura di bambino, anzi; e anche gli assistenti erano scelti solo tra personale qualificato. Di questo Gaara si era sempre assicurato. Ma non era sicuramente il posto migliore per far crescere bambini già traumatizzati dalla perdita dei genitori.

In quel momento l’ordine, che aveva sempre caratterizzato quel luogo durante ogni visita di Gaara, era completamente sparito lasciando il posto al caos. Il cortile esterno era pieno di gente; bambini in pigiama che piangevano o si guardavano attorno con aria intimidita mentre il personale cercava di occuparsi di loro (una donna in un angolo cantava una ninna nanna tipica di Suna, un neonato in braccio mentre un paio di bambini di un paio d’anni le dormivano in grembo). Una ventina di shinobi montavano la guardia e alcuni iryō-nin si stavano occupando di un uomo col petto insanguinato.

Appena ebbe rimesso piede a terra dopo il volo con la sabbia, il Kazekage venne subito circondato da un paio dei suoi ANBU, alcuni jōnin e la direttrice dell’orfanotrofio.

«Cos’è successo?» chiese lui senza troppi preamboli.

«Si è svegliato urlando per un incubo», iniziò la direttrice dopo essersi chinata profondamente in un gesto di saluto. C’era qualcosa, nei suoi occhi scuri, qualcosa che Gaara conosceva tremendamente bene. Terrore, disgusto, rabbia. E non gli piaceva quello sguardo, non gli piaceva affatto. «E quando uno dei miei si è avvicinato per calmarlo lui è scattato e la sabbia ha iniziato a vorticare per tutto l’orfanotrofio. Siamo a malapena riusciti a portar fuori tutti i bambini ed il personale». La rabbia e la paura ora erano evidenti non solo negli occhi ma anche nella voce e nel linguaggio del corpo. «È uno dei bambini nuovi», sputò fuori infine.

Il Kazekage spalancò gli occhi. Non poteva essere. Aveva dato per scontato che si trattasse di uno degli assistenti. Riusciva a percepire il chakra che si agitava all’interno dell’edificio e non era _possibile_ che appartenesse ad un bambino.

«Uno dei…»

«È il figlio di Matsuri…» intervenne in un sussurro uno dei jōnin.

Gaara si paralizzò.

Matsuri era stata la sua prima allieva, probabilmente la prima tra gli shinobi di Suna, al di fuori della sua famiglia, a guardarlo con qualcosa che non fosse paura. L’aveva considerata un’amica, quasi un membro della famiglia. Era morta solo un paio di mesi prima durante una missione e Gaara aveva presenziato al suo funerale. Ricordava distrattamente della presenza di un bambino vestito di nero ma non si era soffermato troppo su quel pensiero, la mente concentrata sull’annuale raduno dei Kage che si sarebbe svolto a Konoha di lì a qualche giorno. Ora ricordava perfettamente che Matsuri era rimasta vedova solo pochi mesi dopo il matrimonio, quando ancora non sapeva di essere incinta; ricordava di essere passato a farle le sue congratulazioni in ospedale quando il piccolo era nato e ricordava di averla vista per le vie del Villaggio con il figlio tra le braccia o aggrappato alla mano. Ma mai, nemmeno per un istante in quei due mesi, si era domandato che cosa ne fosse stato di quel bambino.

Ora lo sapeva. Ed il rimorso gli attanagliò lo stomaco in modo doloroso.

«Capisco. Ci penso io. Voi rimanete qui», ordinò, avviandosi verso la porta d’ingresso, il formicolio sulla sua pelle che aumentava ad ogni passo. Era una quantità di chakra spaventosa per un bambino di… cosa, quattro anni?

«Kazekage-sama, pensate sia saggio avventurarvi lì dentro da solo?» giunse la domanda preoccupata di uno dei suoi ANBU, che lo stava seguendo a pochi passi di distanza.

«È solo un bambino».

Ma poi la voce di Kankuro lo fece fermare a pochi passi dall’ingresso.

«Gaara… Lo Yoroi…»

Gaara aveva smesso di portare addosso la sua armatura di sabbia molti anni prima, dopo che l’Akatsuki gli aveva strappato via Shukaku. Senza il potere del Bijū, infatti, si era reso conto che, sebbene la sua riserva di chakra fosse ancora decisamente al di sopra della media, l’utilizzo costante di quella tecnica era troppo gravoso per il suo corpo. Solo in casi eccezionali si era lasciato convincere dai suoi fratelli o da Baki a indossarla di nuovo. Ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo in questa situazione.

«Non ti preoccupare, Kankurō», disse posandogli la mano sulla spalla e stringendo appena. «Andrà tutto bene». Ed entrò nell’edificio.

* * *

La sabbia ferrifera era ovunque. Vorticava in strette spire sul pavimento e nell’aria, a volte lenta, altre più inquieta, simile ad un animale selvatico braccato da un predatore. A volte, inaspettatamente, attaccava, ed il suo scudo di sabbia interveniva per proteggerlo. E più camminava più la satetsu diventava frenetica e minacciosa e Gaara capiva di essere vicino al suo obiettivo.

Il bambino si trovava in una camerata ampia con otto di quelli che una volta dovevano essere stati letti di metallo e che ora erano accartocciati contro le pareti insieme a stoffa strappata e alle schegge di legno del resto del mobilio. Era seduto sul pavimento, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le mani affondate nei capelli scuri a nascondergli il volto, le piccole spalle squassate dal respiro irregolare. Sembrava il ritratto della disperazione e del dolore e a Gaara ricordò per un attimo sé stesso alla sua età. Il cuore gli si strinse in modo penoso e fece un passo avanti.

La sabbia ferrifera, che aveva continuato a vorticargli attorno, si bloccò all’improvviso mentre il bambino sollevava lo sguardo e lo trapassava con i suoi occhi verdi. Gaara sapeva che l’espressione su quel viso, in quegli occhi, gli sarebbe rimasta nella memoria per tutti i giorni che gli restavano da vivere.

Non fece in tempo a decidere cosa dire, come parlare ad un bambino terrorizzato, perché in un attimo parve che tutta la satetsu che aveva riempito l’edificio si fosse riversata all’interno di quella stanza che ora sembrava dannatamente più piccola di quanto fosse solo pochi secondi prima. Gaara sollevò le braccia a ripararsi il viso mentre la sabbia nera vorticava e vorticava, graffiandogli leggermente la pelle.

Fece un altro passo in avanti, verso il bambino, e la satetsu parve impazzire trasformandosi in una vera e propria tempesta di sabbia, costringendo il suo scudo a frapporsi tra lui e il nemico. Solo che quello non era un nemico; era solo un bambino terrorizzato che si era ritrovato solo ed in possesso di un potere spaventoso che non sapeva controllare. Lottando contro il suo istinto, che gli urlava di attaccare e mettere fine al pericolo che gli stava davanti, Gaara ordinò allo scudo di ritrarsi e continuò la sua avanzata, le braccia come unica difesa.

Era ormai ad un paio di passi dal piccolo quando, in mezzo alla tempesta, la satetsu iniziò a formare lame nere lunghe quanto il suo avambraccio, e Gaara capì che doveva agire se non voleva finire come un puntaspilli… o, peggio, che la sua sabbia si muovesse di propria iniziativa e facesse qualcosa di sconsiderato al bambino.

Ripensandoci nei giorni seguenti, il Kazekage dovette ammettere a sé stesso (e a Kankurō) che forse ciò che scelse di fare non fu proprio una mossa saggia.

Infatti, proprio mentre le lame di polvere di ferro attaccavano, Gaara s’inginocchiò a terra e trasse a sé il bambino, stringendolo in un abbraccio. La tempesta si fermò immediatamente, probabilmente perché il suo piccolo creatore era rimasto sconvolto da quel gesto quanto lo era lo stesso Gaara; ma lo stesso non accadde alle lame e l’uomo sentì un dolore lacerante quando una gli si conficcò nella spalla mentre una seconda gli martoriò il fianco destro ed una terza gli trapassò il polpaccio. Sentì immediatamente la sua sabbia ergersi e sibilare, pronta a sferrare l’attacco, ma Gaara s’affrettò ad acquietarla.

Il bambino nel frattempo non aveva mosso un muscolo, irrigidito nella sua presa come una tavola di legno, e il Kazekage si ritrasse quel tanto da poterlo scrutare in volto. Se prima il suo sguardo era stato carico di paura e rabbia cieca, ora quegli occhi verdi erano spalancati in una (quasi) comica espressione sorpresa. Gaara si concesse un mezzo sorriso. Tuttavia il fatto che la satetsu fosse ancora lì, ad impregnare l’aria di nuvole nere, e che le lame di sabbia ferrifera fossero ancora piantate nella sua carne, gli dissero che il pericolo non era ancora passato, che quel gesto così insensato e inusuale da parte sua non era stato sufficiente. Aveva attirato l’attenzione del piccolo, certo, ma ora doveva farlo calmare abbastanza in modo che il jutsu si disperdesse.

«So che sei spaventato, e arrabbiato, e che ti senti solo», iniziò con cautela, non distogliendo lo sguardo da quello stupito del bambino. «Ma perdere il controllo a questo modo non è accettabile», e con un cenno del capo indicò la sabbia sospesa in aria e al di là di essa i flebili contorni dei letti accartocciati contro le pareti.

Il piccolo non disse una parola ma abbassò leggermente lo sguardo e le sue guance si tinsero lievemente di rosso. Bene, forse aveva trovato la chiave giusta.

«Ti aiuterò a capire e dominare il tuo potere, se me lo permetterai», aggiunse, ammorbidendo un poco il tono di voce. «Lascerai questo posto e verrai a vivere con me al palazzo».

A quella proposta, che era più un ordine, finalmente la sabbia ferrifera si disgregò e crollò a terra, formando sul pavimento uno spesso strato di polvere inanimata. Anche i tre coltelli conficcati nella sua carne si sciolsero e Gaara sentì distintamente il dolore acuirsi e il sangue fluire più copioso dalle ferite. Kankurō si sarebbe arrabbiato da morire.

Ma a quello avrebbe pensato poi.

Soddisfatto si sporse in avanti e posò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla del bambino e chiese: «Come ti chiami?»

Lui lo guardò, un’espressione incerta sul visino, a metà tra l’incuriosito e l’incerto. Ma infine aprì la bocca e con un filo di voce disse: «Shinki…»

E svenne. Gaara lo afferrò immediatamente, ignorando il dolore alle ferite, e se lo strinse al petto. Era così piccolo ma conteneva in sé una forza enorme.

Consapevole che il polpaccio ferito non sarebbe stato in grado di sorreggerlo in modo adeguato, non senza correre il rischio di svegliare Shinki, Gaara richiamò la sua sabbia e vi montò sopra, lasciandosi trasportare fuori dall’orfanotrofio con quel prezioso fardello stretto tra le braccia.

(Ora doveva solo capire come nascondere a Kankurō le sue ferite.)

**Author's Note:**

> Era da un po' che volevo scrivere di come Shinki sia entrato nella vita di Gaara. Amo il rapporto tra quei due, anche e soprattutto per colpa di BakaPandy, una straordinaria artista che seguo su Twitter (e Tumblr e Instagram) e che crea immagini e short comics su di loro. Ho iniziato a lavorare su questa fic l'altra sera e, sorprendentemente, l'ho finita in tempi record. Perciò aspettatevi un 2021 ricco di disastri. A parte gli scherzi, non mi ero mai soffermata molto sulla nuova generazione perché voleva dire inserire Metal e spiegare da dove è saltato fuori visto che in questo AU Rock Lee era in una relazione seria con Gaara. Su questo ci sto lavorando da mesi. So quando si lasciano, so il perché, so cosa Lee fa dopo e chi è la madre di Metal, ma visto che ancora non ho che stralci di queste fic ho cercato di trattenermi dallo scrivere della nuova generazione. Ma questa storia in particolare si è scritta da sola, senza dover necessariamente parlare della GaaLee... perciò eccola qui.


End file.
